Electroworld II
Electroworld II '(電気の世界2'; Denki no Sekai 2, "World of Electric 2") is the second installation to the original Electroworld MMO life-simulation game. Electroworld II is for the Nintendo Switch, making it the first Electroworld game to be made for a home-console. Created and developed by SeventhHeaven, the game was originally planned to be a remake of the original Electroworld, but later turned in to a sequel, with many new features added to the game that were not in the original, including building your own house, holidays and more. As in Electroworld for the 7Si, Electroworld II involves the player moving into a city, which in this case is Electro Cove, where they will take part in festivities, get a job and change your life to make it suit you and your player. The game no longer has exclusive titles such as mayor and president due to bugs associated to these titles in the previous game, but many newer jobs were added as replacements, while the mayor becomes a non-exclusive title and the president is completely removed from the game. As like the previous game, and multiple other life-simulation games, there is no real goal in Electroworld II. More activities and collectibles have been added to give the game more depth. When you join Electroworld II you are immediatly moved to a server. Each server is home to around 160 people and overall there is 250,000 servers, although the amount of servers can increase, if the amount of sales goes beyond the 40 million mark. Once you enter the server, you are given a plot of land in the Electro Cove Residential Area, where you live for most of the game unless you move. If you wish to move to the same server as your friends, there is a move server option which will allow you to move to a different server, if you know the IP of the specific server. For more see Functionality. In Electroworld II, the time goes on like it does in the real world: it is a real-time simulator, and so on specific dates there are events and activities which are exclusive to that day, exactly like the original. Fish will only come out when the time is right, as will bugs. Small shops will change their stock every day, while large shops will change their stock every week. All the buildings in Electroworld II are accessible and there are no buildings which can not be entered. Furthermore, all of these buildings are unique and have different features, and in some of them, you may take control of this place and make it into a beautiful cafe, cinema or whatever else your mind can conjure and set it's open dates, what it sells, it's menu and it's services. One of the games' sole purposes is to create a better MMO functionality. This is widely due to the fact that the previous games' MMO functionality was extremely messy and was very confusing. Functionality Electroworld II, like it's predecessor is an MMO, or Massively Multiplayer Online game, and so it must suit audiences as large as 40million players at once. This is achieved by splitting users in to groups of 40 and giving each group a server IP. Each IP is unique and can not be changed or deleted. After splitting the groups in to 40, all of the default 250,000 groups should each have some number around the 40 mark living in them. As the amount of people rises, more people will be added until the server reaches the 140 mark. After this, new servers will be created to allow people to move to servers with their friends. Shops are now open to everyone in a server, instead of stock being limited to one person, to create a more realistic world. If you have SeventhVision- the SeventhHeaven game profile network (similar to Nintendo's Miiverse)- and have any friends who also have SeventhVision and a copy of Electroworld, you will automatically be placed in the server that your friend is in, although terms and conditions mean that only six friends can be placed in the same server using this method, and if there are any others, they must use the IP method. Electroworld II involves an in-game version of SeventhVision called Electrovision, which will tell you if your friends are on Electroworld II at the time and (if they are online) where they are in the game. Like the preceding game, Plazas have been added for gameplay away from other players. Acting like Minecraft Realms, Plazas allow the leader of the plaza to choose who will be in the group and what permissions they have. Despite the fact Plazas are free, a new service called Plazas+ allow more people to be in a Plaza, while also allowing secret minigames and the ability to customize Plazas, all for a monthly fee of around $12. A guide about Plazas is included when you buy a copy of the game. Gameplay In terms of content, Electroworld II adds a lot of features that were not previously in the game. As the new game is on a console, many more features can be added. Unlike the precedent, the new game has a more sped up feel, despite still running on a real world clock. The games introduction is a lot faster, with tutorials being optional, but cutscenes still having to be watched. The initial opening also lets you choose one of the many new traits, and also a career path. This means that upon starting the game you now must select; *Your gender *Your name *Your looks *Your traits *Your career Character Customization Like in MySims, you choose your looks, outfit and traits. To choose your looks and outfit, the Electroworld Chibi Maker makes a return from the original, except with many new features. You can change the colour and style of the clothes to whatever colour you like. You can also change your traits, out of the following; *Beautician *Competetive *Cute *Dreamer *Epicure *Family-orientated *Ghost *Otaku *Retro *Studious Category:Games Released by SeventhHeaven Category:SeventhHeaven Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games